The present invention relates to a small-sized sheetfed press used for job printing such as the printing of post cards and calling cards.
As such kind of small sized sheet-fed press, for example, a press shown in FIG. 16 is conventionally known. In this press, a cavity 152 is provided on the outer peripheral surface of an impression cylinder 151, and a support shaft 153 provided with a plurality of grippers 154 is reciprocatingly and rotatably disposed within the cavity 152. Each of the grippers 154 grips the leading edge of the printing paper P fed from a feed table 155 and the printing paper p is printed by means of a blanket 156a on a blanket cylinder 156 with the rotation of the impression cylinder 151.
In a conventional press having the above-described structure, since the leading edge portion of the printing paper p is to be a margin gripped by the grippers 154, printing on this portion is impossible. This fact that the entire surface of the printing paper cannot be effectively used is very disadvantageous especially when printing on small-sized paper. Furthermore, since the feed table 155 is ordinarily disposed such that it protrudes sideways from the impression cylinder 151, the entire size of the press is increased and it is unsuitable as a table printer. In addition, it is inconvenient in that the operation of the press must be stopped every time the printing paper is to supplied to the feed table 155.